


【德哈/NC17】世人称之为迷恋

by dongtang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongtang/pseuds/dongtang
Summary: *分级：NC17*ooc预警   时间大概是四年级。介于怂怂的少爷，并没有正真的做，无处可泄的青春荷尔蒙♂。





	【德哈/NC17】世人称之为迷恋

“我实在想不出还有什么比这头发更适合当鸟窝的”马尔福小声的拖着他特有的腔调跟坐在一旁的小胖跟班这样说，然后发出似乎是实在憋不住的笑声，使原本尖俏的下巴显得更加俊美。

一节无聊漫长的魔法史课。

马尔福坐在救世主左侧的另一张桌子上，显然没有专心听课，从刚刚的话可以看出。 

“不要搭理马尔福”，赫敏边记笔记边小声跟哈利说，抬头注视知识点以及低头一笔笔记录要点，看上去格外认真，仿佛刚刚那句话是用另外一个灵魂说的。事实上，赫敏或许真有俩个灵魂，不然，一个人，一个人类，怎么能学霸到科科高分的同时还可以辅导罗恩上优等成绩的线。 

哈利耸耸肩，漫不经心的握着笔涂着课本空白的地方，魔法史的内容也有在好好听，只是跟赫敏比起来是小巫见大巫了。   
死破特，根本不搭理他的挑衅。马尔福像猫咪“农民揣”的姿势把双臂交叉着放在桌子上。   
银灰色的眼镜像承着眼睛主人看不清的感情，即使盯着右侧的救世主，也迷幻的、化不开的有层雾在眼睛里。   
“圣人破特”马尔福咬牙切齿的小声说着，同时眼睛死盯着他看。 

“咳”马尔福正后排的潘西咳了一身。  
搞什么啊，马尔福，你整个脑袋完完全全扭过来了好不好？   
像是视全班为空气一样大胆，嘴里念着破特的名字，还用这么，这么——专注深情的眼光看着波特。潘西白了一眼，不再理会。   
  
下课的时间到了。   
悉悉索索的脚步声回响在教室里，同学的交谈声，欢笑声，一时间气氛变得十分活跃。   
马尔福坐在位置上，手下意识扭动了俩下戒指，接着猛地站了起来，快步超过波特他们，然后回头。

熟悉的满脸笑容印入波特的视线。 

“是不是有想要歇息的鸟经过被你的头发缠住?拿出来一只给我朋友烤了吃怎么样？”马尔福挑了下眉，又跟小胖跟班对视了一眼，发出了夸张又剧烈的笑声。路过的同学居然也有被逗笑的，但是碍于波特，只是轻笑了一声就走了。老实说，没人敢接近他俩或者接他俩的话茬，站谁那边都感觉会有灾祸降头。  
  
除了赫敏和罗恩。 

“闭嘴，马尔福”罗恩扯了扯波特衣角，在波特可能又要跟马尔福进行没有意义的口水战之前。手臂搂着波特肩，三人行绕过马尔福走了。 

韦斯莱穷小子搂波特的肩的动作让马尔福内心顿感不快。

像是什么东西刺了心脏一样，马尔福站在原地更加不快了。

他有这种感觉很久了，而且愈演愈烈。每当圣人波特跟别人有着较为亲密的接触的时候。马尔福很多时间，只要波特在他的视线范围内，他基本都会看着波特，所以能发现很多他与别人接触的时候。   
马尔福扯了扯领带，满脸“阴霾”的走了。脚步有些快，俩个跟班跟着，看着马尔福的背影，觉得，好像是在生气？但是莫名觉得有点激动的成分。并没有多想。   


马尔福一到级长的盥洗室，关上大门，愤愤的踢了杂物一脚。他的感情越来越不对劲了。对于那个一年级拒绝跟他握手的人，他在意的不得了。每天一复一日都盯着他的脸，他的颈脖，他的身体，还有他该死的绿眼睛。白嫩光滑的皮肤，嘴唇薄薄的，有的时候是红的，好像想让人亲他似的。杂乱的头发，说实话他觉得——有点可爱。真的，没开玩笑，他的内心，无法背叛自己的想法（即使说出来的时候可以撒谎），觉得可爱。  
但是碍于一种奇怪的心理，他打死都不会说出口，反而每天变着法的嘲弄那个比他矮半个头的少年。马尔福早发现了，对比女人，他更喜欢波特，不是说他该死的喜欢男人，而是他就是喜欢波特，想干波特。好吧，这么一说，他确实是喜欢男人。 

还有他的体温应该很温暖——

马尔福逐渐把手放在了股间。已经不是第一次因为那个人而动情，马尔福撇撇嘴，已经接受自己会因为波特自慰。毕竟少年血气方刚，他，圣人波特，只是刚好成了欲望的药引子而已，有什么了不起的？又有什么不对的？

裤子褪到膝上。抚上半硬的欲望，开始缓慢的撸动柱身。十几岁的少年很快就硬起来了，想象波特被按倒在狭小的杂物间，只有俩个人，难以流动的杂物间内的空气。   
马尔福轻喘着，稍微加速了撸动的速度，小马尔福十分争气，已经完全“精神”的抬着头，大而硬。   
马尔福现在坐在地上，全然不顾地上是否脏，事实上，级长盥洗间的地面很干净且冰凉。背依靠着墙壁，手撸着阳具，龟头开始吐液，时不时发出因为舒服的喘息。少年的自慰往往可能都不需要什么媒介就可以发生，更何况现在是有原因的。  
每次都好像有点生气气硬了的味道，但马尔福自己也不知道自己在气什么。水雾悄悄爬上了银灰色的眼睛，半咪的眼睛和垂下的铂金发丝使得他性感极了。马尔福完全沉迷了，又一次，不知道是第几次因为波特而迷乱自我，并且乐在其中无法自拔。 

  
波特就应该在他的胯下，在他狰狞着经络的阴茎下。像个婊子似得求马尔福干他，主动抱着腿，拉开粉嫩的穴口，求马尔福干他，呻吟着甜腻的声音。然后他硬硬的阴茎捅进去，使得胯下的小美人一阵惊喘，然后大开大合的草干起来。 

顶弄的他头要撞上墙，然后按住他的腰，告诉他，他在这，不要怕。

小穴吃着马尔福大大的鸡巴，每一下都狠狠地抽插着，白嫩的脸因为马尔福的抽插而爬上红晕。

自己抱好腿。  
马尔福冷冷的说。  
波特立马箍好腿，绿绿的眼睛盛满了渴求。紧接着就因为马尔福越来越激烈的动作而快要翻白眼。口水唾液已经流到了下巴。

看你流了多少水了啊？波特稍微缓过神，想撅起一边的肩膀去擦嘴角，却引来马尔福的大笑。  
不是指上面的嘴啊，波特。声音已经不知道什么时候起变得沙哑，并且最后波特俩字像是从喉咙里挤出来一样，是他独有的喊波特的腔调。然后狠狠单只手掐着波特的腰，眼角略微猩红的把阴茎整根没入又迅速拔起，激烈的抽插着，另只手肆意揉捏着波特的胸。连乳尖都知道主人正在接受狠烈的侵犯，激挺着，因为马尔福的顶弄而晃动的身躯更像是主动把乳头往马尔福手上送。

穴内的肠壁温暖的包裹着马尔福，抽出的时候，又像是不舍似的挽留他。马尔福的动作像是带着某种愤恨，一下一下拼命顶弄着波特，圣人波特也不过如此，张开双腿在他胯下求欢，马尔福获得了些病态的快感。

身下的人已经惊叫着射了出来。在自己快要到的时候迅速拔出了阳具，全然不顾肠壁的挽留。撸动几下，扶着大屌，射在救世主哈利•波特身上。波特的胸上，脸上都是他马尔福的精液。波特微微喘息着，眼睛失焦，大开着的腿间，穴口像是没吃够肉棒的一缩一合。马尔福见了，俯身把温热的吐息送到波特耳间。

是不是没吃够精液，小荡妇？这句话完完全全是平时他嘲弄欺负哈利的语气，只是此刻吐露的词语却是十分迷乱不堪。

修长且骨节分明的左手往下，俩根指头伸进波特的穴口，运动了起来。我在用手指操你，马尔福说到。眼睛一动不动的注视着波特的脸，有些痴痴的凝望，装满了无处可发泄的欲望。相比眼睛里的温柔，手指的动作又是极其粗暴，惹得波特一声又一声的浪叫。  
只有手指是不行的吧？马尔福突然拔高音调，拿出了手指。扶着已经又硬起来的肉棒准备捅进波特的身体，一边低声仿佛像是在说给自己听，波特需要更多的我才行。  
肉棒再一次贯穿了波特的身体，波特一声倒吸凉气，却又马上被马尔福的吻堵在嘴边。这次，马尔福一边吻弄着哈利的唇，一边紧贴的下身小浮动律动着。可怜的波特只能闷哼着喘息接受侵犯和占有。

紧贴的身体使波特的乳头更加敏感了，他呜咽着，又一次射了出来，射在马尔福的腹间。马尔福放过了波特的唇，使波特有机会大口大口喘息着刚刚不足的氧气。  
马尔福要到了，感觉到马尔福动作的波特惊吓的说不要射在里面。然而刚刚波特泄的时候内壁的收缩已经让马尔福加速了射精。抽插的马尔福想到：射的满肚子都是才好。

马尔福狠狠堵住穴口，射在了里面。马尔福这样想。  


倚坐着靠着墙壁的斯莱特林少年柱身已然狰狞的不能再狰狞。  
马尔福感觉快要到了，一声自己也没有料到会脱口的“哈利”，压着嗓子说了出来。然后泄了出来。  
大口大口喘息着，射完后他的理智一点点回来了。大大的盥洗室回想着铂金少爷的喘息声。   
波特会像他想象的这个样子吗？   
马尔福释放欲望后贤者般的产生了这个疑惑。少年的性幻想某种程度上总是极具想象力。马尔福回忆了下平时对波特的冷嘲热讽，一阵沉默。  


起身穿上裤子，这该死的荷尔蒙。马尔福很想把他的行为推给荷尔蒙，然后接下来的想法还是背叛了他。  
马尔福把垂下的铂金发丝重新抚回了脑后。  
上次仿佛听到韦斯莱家最小的那个女儿从别人那里买到了波特的衣物。  
波特的衣物。马尔福捏了捏拳。或许自己也能拿到波特的衣物。  
因为这个想法马尔福内心略微有些激动，银灰色的眸子快速左右滑动着。

该死的，难道要他跟韦斯莱抢衣物吗，想到那个滑稽的画面，马尔福有些脑壳疼。

拿着波特的衣服撸，把波特的衣服覆盖在龟头上，射在波特的衣服上。想想这样限制级的画面他就兴奋的不得了。对谁的衣服都不会有这种情绪，仅仅是对波特。  
马尔福不知道，他这样的心理，举止，已经划分到迷恋一列了。

韦斯莱怎么配跟他争。  
马尔福居然还在想刚刚滑稽的画面。

当然，从他目前偷偷摸摸的角度上来说，他也不会正大光明的出现在对方面前抢衣服。  
德拉科•马尔福提了提一边的嘴角，又恢复了平常傲慢的神态。俩手在腹前，微微的抚摸着戒指。

刚刚动情不已的是德拉科•马尔福，现在也是。

马尔福站立的靠着墙壁，透过窗户的阳光照在斯莱特林少年修长精瘦的身躯，发色由铂金更渡到惨白色，银灰色的眼睛更像是天使的翅膀。全身主打奶白的色素想靠近鲜活的绿眼黑发调色盘。  
收回漂浮的视线，马尔福下意识舔了舔唇。  
好看的薄唇还是略微苍白。  
不够，  
完全不够，  
迷恋的东西连百分之一都没掌握到。


End file.
